US 20110114195 discloses a union coupling having a removable screen is disclosed. The union coupling includes a pipe joint, a fitting that receives the screen, and a collar which clamps the fitting to the pipe joint. In one form, the fitting has an inner surface that defines a passage through the fitting and a pocket formed in the inner surface. The screen has a transverse extension that is received at least in part in the pocket with engagement of the transverse extension and pocket restricting passage of the screen past a predetermined position in the passage. A union coupling having a fitting comprising a fitting body with an outward flange and a shoulder element with an outward flange is also provided. The shoulder element is connected to the fitting body to captivate a collar between the outward flanges of the fitting so that the collar does not become separated from the fitting body.